1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for bending forging an artistic metallic pipe and especially to bending forging of a metallic pipe. Wherein, a pressure resistive removable and bendable die core is provided in a pipe bore, and a flexible die set is provided for receiving the pipe body. In this way, when it is under action of a normal forging force, a straight metallic pipe having an artistic contour can be forged into a bended metallic pipe having an artistic contour and a smooth curvature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known metallic pipe processing techniques in the markets, a metallic article made by forging has much higher compression strength than that of the metallic articles made by casting or extruding techniques. Therefore, when compressive strength of the metallic articles to be forged is critically requested, the metallic articles are made always by forging. In the manufacturing techniques used nowadays for making an artistic metallic pipe however, there have been swaging techniques to make a metallic embossed pipe with high compressive strength. The swaging techniques include using of a rotary swager, a stationary-spindle swager, a creeping-spindle swager, an alternate-blow swager or a die-closing swager etc. Metallic pipes made by progressive swaging in such techniques have on both the inner and the external walls thereof embossed patterns. These pipes are generally called artistic metallic pipes herein. No matter the artistic metallic pipes formed have any of various embossments, such swaging techniques are all available only for processing normal metallic pipes. Artistic metallic pipes formed by swaging techniques are certainly all straight in shape. There is no such technique in the markets for making bended pipes with smooth curvature and without damage to the predetermined embossments on the inner and the external walls thereof. This has been a regret in the field of pipe forging, and the problems thereof are:
1. The bores of the pipes to be forged into bended pipes can not be installed therein with and removed therefrom supporting die cores. PA1 2. Die sets required to be deformable following bending moment and to distribute uniform action force for forging bended pipes are absent.